Killer Mortal Street Slayer
by Fulgour
Summary: Killer (Instinct), Mortal (Kombat), Street (Fighter), (Buffy the Vampire) Slayer. See the best fighters in the universe get together for a big bash.
1. Default Chapter

Killer Mortal Street Slayer  
  
  
Rating: R for language, and Violence  
Distribution: If you want it; take it. Please mention the author (me) though.  
Summary: Warriers are selected to fight  
  
  
  
  
  
The combatants nervously shuffled. They had been selected as the best fighters in the universe, and where here to fight it out to see who was the best.   
  
  
  
The Combatants(*Indicates favourites)  
  
Buffy Summers: Occupation: Student  
Powers: Slayer; hightened strength, agility, and senses  
Prefered weapons;Stake, Crossbow  
(Posible)Fatalities:Stake Plunge  
Offsiders : AleXander Harris, Willow Roseberg  
  
Ryu:Occupation:Vagrant  
Powers: Chi; Hightened strength, ability to throw fireballs, whirlkicks, and uppercuts twenty meters high.  
Prefered weapons; unarmed  
(Posible) Fatalities:Super Fireball  
Offsiders: Ken Masters, Guile  
  
Sub Zero:Occupation:Bodyguard/Assasin  
Powers: Ice; ability to control ice; freezing opponants, freezing the ground, etc  
Prefered Weapons:Unarmed, Ice Sword  
(Posible) Fatalities:Ice Crunch  
Offsiders: Scorpian, Reptile  
  
Sonya:Occupation:United States Marine Core  
powers: Black Ops;Hightened speed  
Prefered Weapons:Pistol, combat knife  
(Posible) Fatalities:Target Practice  
Offsiders: Jax, Johnny Cage  
  
Glacious:Occupation:Part time Snow Man  
Powers: SnowCan change his body to whatever shape he wants, as he's made of water.  
Prefered Weapons: Whatever he can think of to change into.  
(Posible) Fatalities:Drowning Pool  
Offsiders: Sabrewulf, Skeliton  
*The Master:Occupation:Head Vampire  
Powers: Vampiric;high strength, speed. Can only be killed with decapition or stake though the heart. Some Hipnotic ability.  
Prefered Weapons:Tooth and Claw  
(Posible) Fatalities:Dinner Time  
Offsiders: Darla, Druciller  
*M Bison:Occupation:Warlord/Dictator  
Powers: MindTelekinetic  
Prefered Weapons:Iron Bar (If I want him to use an iron bar, he's going to use an iron bar!)  
(Posible) Fatalities:Implossion  
Offsiders: Vega, Sagat  
  
*GoroOccupation:Prince  
Powers: DracoExtremely high strength, extremely high damage tolerance.  
Prefered Weapons:Unarmed (I find this term ironic when used on Goro)  
(Posible) Fatalities: Six limbs of Seperation  
Offsiders: Kintaro, Kano  
  
Angel:Occupation:Private Detective  
Powers: Vampiric;high strength, speed. Can only be killed with decapition or stake though the heart.  
Prefered Weapons: Sword, battle axe  
(Posible) Fatalities: Neck Snap  
Offsiders: Cordilia, Gunn  
  
Fulgour  
(Yes, Fulgour, not Fulgore)Occupation:Author  
Powers: Power of the Pen; The other fighters would call it magic, but we authors know better.  
Prefered Weapons: Whatever the hell I can think of (heh heh heh...)  
(Posible) Fatalities: The big bang  
Offsiders: (Let me think...) Um... Wolverine and Spike  
  
Buffy and co looked at the chart anxiously. Although only two 'sidekicks' were allowed, the combatants were allowed as many friends as they wanted to go. Giles, and Oz had both came. She had met the other fighters earlier, confused with their variety. Ryu, and his friends seemed nice enough, and pretty powerful, she had watched his warm up spar with Ken, as did Sonya, and her buddies, but some of the fighters were... strange. It was good to see Angel, Cordilia, and Wesley again, but terrifying to see Darla and Dru walking together. It Angel wasn't with her she probably would have run, especially as she saw the Master follow them. He had stopped to smirk at her, as she and Angel glared back at the vampires. "Hey, it's a bloody family reunion!" Called a cheerful, annoyingly famillier voice called, and sure enough, Spike walked towards them. Angel snorted "Whats wrong Spike, you not good enough to be a sidekick?" Angel laughed, prehaps unwisely, in the faces of the four vampires in front of them. Dru, apparently oblivious, started to giggle "Spiky doesn't want to play anymore. He's playing with the strange man" Buffy, Angel, Darla, and the Master turned to look at Spike with expressions ranging from discust to humour. Spike shot Dru an ugly look "It's not like that, you perverts, this guy Fulgour asked if i'd be his second" Buffy snorted, wondering who Fulgour was, and how he knew Spike. "I thought about entering, being the Big Bad and all, but I decided to let you lot have a chance." Spike finished. Angel snorted.  
"Yeah, Spike, this has nothing to do with the fact that all the fighters here could kick your ass?" Buffy snorted, as Dru cut off Spike's outraged reply "Don't worry, Spikey, Mommy will take care of you and protect you from the nasty Angel" Buffy giggled, as Spike, stuttering, and humilliated, took off. Dru trailed behind him "Spike? Spike? Come to mommy, it's not safe out here..."   
"Go away, Dru!" Spikes outraged voice could be heard down the corridoor. The Master sighed "Try to control your childe" Darla nodded meekly, and walked off in the direction Dru and Spike had left in. "So, Slayer, we meet again" Buffy tried to swallow her fear. "Leave her alone" Came Angels hard voice. The Master laughed "You would dare defy me? your grand sire?" he laughed again, as they pressed up against the wall. He took a step closer, and frowned, as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to a young man in combat armour. "Excuse me, have you seen this guy walk past named Spike?" He looked at the Master who looked back, in apparent puzzlement "About this big" The guy continued helpfully, holding his hand about his head hight. The Master stared blank. The guy smiled "Don't tax yourself, guy, your giving yourself wrinkles. And one thing you don't need is wrinkles." Buffy giggled, Angel gasped, and the Master double taked. Who dared...! "Fulgour" The man said helpfully, holding out a hand. Buffy nodded. So this was the mysterious Fulgour. The Master, angered, swung at Fulgours head, who did not move. The hand stopped inches from Fulgours face. "What the!" The Master exclaimed furiously, attempting to hit Fulgour, thwarted every time. Buffy and Angel looked on in awe at Fulgour's display of power. "Actually," Fulgour stated "I'm not doing anything. Combatants cannot fight between matches. "Oh" Said Buffy in relief. What she had seen would make Fulgour unstoppable. But how did he know what she was thinking? The Master growled in frustration and stomped off. "I'll be the one to kill you Slayer, you too, 'Fulgour'." Buffy stepped forward, and put her hand out "Hi, I'm Buffy"   
"Fulgour" The man grinned.  
"Angel" Angel muttered.  
"Do you know where the sheets are for combat?" Buffy asked.  
"Oh, yeah, they're just over here" Fulgour said, pointing at a sheet that Buffy could of sworn wasn't there a second ago. "Thanks" She murmered gratefully, before turning to the page.  
  
  
Round 1  
  
Buffy  
vs  
Scorpian+Reptile  
  
Glacious  
vs  
Jax+Johnny Cage  
  
Angel  
vs  
Vega+Sagat  
  
Sub Zero  
vs  
Sabrewulf+Skeliton  
  
Sonya  
vs  
Gunn+Cordilia  
  
Goro  
vs  
Spike+Wolverine  
  
Ryu  
vs  
Kano+Kintaro  
  
The Master  
vs  
Ken+Guile  
  
Fulgour  
vs  
AleXander+Willow  
  
M Bison  
vs  
Darla+Drusiller  
  
Buffy turned back in horror "Xander has to fight!? And Willow?" Fulgour shrugged "The seconds have to fight in the warm up round." Seeing Buffy's look of fright, he reassured her "don't worry, I won't kill them. Much." He winked, and walked off, whistling a tune. She sat down, aware of Angel sitting next to her. Even as she tried to clear her mind, she was aware of Angel trying to repress a smug grin at the thought of Xander fighting. "Angel" She warned. Angel turned to her "Just be thankful they're not fighting the Master" Buffy groaned, aware that she should. They sat and thought about the upcoming matches. The silence was broken by Angel "You know, I'm really looking farward to seeing Xander get his ass kicked" He chuckled. Buffy laughed as well, and seeing Angels confused face, she hurriedly explained "Angel, Xander told me the exact same thing about you" Angel paused  
"Oh" The silence was resumed.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hello all! I'm only doing this out of boredom, but it seems to have become more. Stay tuned for the next chaptor, and see how the seconds face up to the fighters!  
  
Anyway please review!!!!!  
  
BTY if interested, please note that the chapters for the stories Eutopia:Behind Enemy lines will not be submitted until I complete the entire story (Chaptor 1 is done!). That will give it a better read that Eutopia:A Fresh Start. The Beast Within should have an extra chapter ready by the end of the week. 


	2. Round 1: Buffy vs Scorpian and Reptile

"Round One: Buffy versus Scorpian and Reptile."  
The announcers voice was loud and lifeless, echoing through the arena. Buffy nervously stepped into the circle, whirling as the grate crashed closed behind her. She turned back and looked around. The arena was similer to the Colussium, except smaller. The walls were twenty feet high, and the only entrances to the pit were the grates, one of which was closed behind her, and the other, through which her two opponants entered. The two men marched forward authoritivly, stopping a meter from Buffy, who shaped up, with a stake already in hand. She wasn't sure if she should use it, as she was unaware if they were human or not. Still...   
  
The two stood before her, posed. They were both dressed in typical ninja garb, with Scorpian having yellow bands on his clothes and mask, and Reptile having green. "Round one, Fight!" The command came through. Buffy immidiatly jumped forward, as the two ninjas seperated faster than lightning. Reptile threw a glass at his feet, and to Buffy's amazement, dissapeared. "GET OVER HERE!" Buffy's head snapped around, and she ducked automatically, and watched stunned, as the harpoon flew inches above her head, trailing rope. It stopped, enbedding itself into the side of the arena, the rope taut. Buffy looked at Scorpian, to see that the rope was coming *out* of his hand. "Definetly not human" buffy murmoured, moving forward agressively. She was a few steps away from Scorpian, whose eyes had narrowed as he fruitlessly tugged against the rope, trying to unhitch the harpoon, when she was hit from the side. She staggered, before looking around wildly, seeing no one. She had forgotten about Reptile! "Buffy!" A shout from outside the arena caught her attention, and her eyes snapped up to see Xander, waving franticly. he cupped his mouth, and spoke in a deep voice "Use the Force!" Buffy looked at him increadacly, before falling to one side as her invissable assailent got in another free shot. "Ow!" Xander complained to Willow's smacking him over the head "I've just always wanted to say that for real" He apologised, as Willow shook her head and returned her attention to the fight.   
  
Buffy took a calming breath, remembering that time back in highschool where she had faught a similer opponent "Except she wasn't a ninja" Buffy murmered to herself, trying to sense any presence. She closed her eyes, sensing for movement. There! She snapped a quick roundhouse at the air behind her, and watched, amazed as her foot collided with Reptile, who stumbled back, visable again. Buffy snapped a quick front kick, before Reptile could recover, and followed up with a back fist, which sent him crashing back twenty feet. She returned her attention to Scorpian, who had just managed to release the harpoon. He wasn't moving, however, as the harpoon was winding its way back into his hand, somehow. Buffy ran towards him, and spun in a cresent kick which caught him across his head, and sent him spinning, crashig onto his stomach, his mask violently flung across the arena. Buffy stood waiting, as both Scorpian, and Reptile rose slowly. 'This isn't too hard' Buffy thought to herself, noting both opponents had their backs to her still. She grinned, and whirled a stake in her hand 'enter Mr Pointy' she thought confidently.   
  
Both opponents turned towards her, and she felt her blood freeze. Scorpian's mask was removed, and she could see his grinning skelital face ("Damn wanna-be's" Spinal muttered to Sabrewulf, who was sniffing suspiciously in the direction of Oz). Buffy stepped back uncertainly, colliding with something. She whirled around to see a monster. "What the hell!" She screamed backpeddling fast. Reptile's mask was also removed, but unlike Scorpian's, it hadn't been hiding something, rather than containing it. The monster had grown to eight feet tall, still humaniod, except for the foot long green crocodile-like muzzle that had protruded. Buffy spun in awe, assesing her two frightening opponents. She nodded decisivly to herself, before flipping towards the two, kicking Reptiles muzzle, as he snapped at her, blocked a swing from Scorpian, a high kick from Reptile, then jumping over a sweep by Scorpian, kicked Reptile in the muzzle, which sent him stumbling back several feet. She took a chance, snapped a punch at Scorpian, and planted her stake firmly in his chest. She grinned in triumph, before a touch of uncertainty came to her, as she watched his eye sockets compust into flame, she stepped back, before turning and running, as Scorpian exploded cataclismically, knocking her to the ground, and starting a Mexican wave and a 'Fatality!' chant in the crowd.   
  
Buffy, dazed started to drag herself to her feet, before a large weight knocked her back to the ground. She rolled on her back, to find herself face to face with the dripping maw of Reptile. His jaws, fillied with razer teeth inched closer to her face, as she struggled desperatly to get him off. Reptiles jaws enclosed the front of her face, as he struggled to bite off her head. Buffy fueled by fear, managed to flip him off her, and landed on him, herself, and hysterically, stabbed him repeatadly with her stake, again, and again, and didn't stop until strong arms pulled her off, she turned, about to attack, when she relised it was Fulgour holding her, and she collapsed in his arms, weeping, at which point, the arena vanashed, leaving them in a candle lit bedroom, with soft Jazz playing, and a bottle of champayne sitting in a ice bucket by an open fireplace... erm, sorry. Lets try that again.   
  
She turned, stake raised, when she relised it was Angel that had pulled her off Reptile. She turned to look at him, and shuddered at his still twitching mangled body, and buried her face on his chest.   
"Buffy Wins. Fatality. Supreme Victory." announced the announcer (Does that sound as bad as it looks?) in his emotionless voice. The crowd cheered, and the Scoobies rushed to the slightly dazed Buffy, cheering, and congradulating her. Buffy walked out, drained, led by the gang, as Angel watched relieved that she had won her round.  
"Round two" Came the voice "Glacious versus Jax and Johnny Cage"  
Angel walked off the arena, and sat down in the stand, and waited for the next fight. Oz sat next to him. "Oz" greeted Angel.   
"Angel" Oz greeted back. Silence resumed. Oz found himself idly wishing for popcorn, as he waited for the fighers to come out.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well? What do you think? Please review. The next chapter won't be done for a while, as I have exams coming up soon. 


End file.
